Many of today's multi-speed power transmissions utilize an orifice control for the pressure rate decay of an off-going friction device during a ratio interchange. While these devices are generally quite acceptable, the ratio interchange smoothness and timing can be improved by maintaining some pressure on the off-going clutch during the torque phase of the shift.